


Stars

by Fandom_Mutt



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dreams, Ficlet, Gen, Stars, space, tbh this was kind of a vent but fdjkdjk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Mutt/pseuds/Fandom_Mutt
Summary: Danny misses the stars.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Stars

A part of himself, though they've never been close.

They reside in the sky, light years away.

Danny misses the stars, as if they were gone. A part of him knows why.

He looks up, at the night sky. Thousands of torches light in the dark. He wants to hold one, though he knows it to be impossible.

He knows Icarus tried, to fly to the sun. He fell and his legend lives on. 

Danny's hand reaches up, finding only air. He dreams of the way it would feel, exploring the great nothing and seeing the sky from a brand new angle. One never before explored. He dreams of the peace away from Earth.

Danny misses the stars. The dreams he once had, the longing to see. He knows there's no hope.

He reaches into his core, feeling a rush of cold pass over his body. Hair turning from dark to light, eyes changing from blue to green. 

Flying up, above the clouds he gets as close as he dares to the dreams he once had.

Closer than he's been but knowing he's truly farther than before. 

Half-dead, half-ghost, can't hope to reach the dreams he held before.

Danny misses the stars and the part of himself that had hope.


End file.
